


Performance Anxiety

by GioGioStar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-ass, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Teasing, Vanilla, Virginity, ecto penis, ecto-butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Sans and Papyrus celebrate some milestones in a big way. But with it being their first time, can they both step up to the plate or will it fizzle from the heat?





	Performance Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a dear friend of mine Bela-Sins (formerly known as nasty_bones) from tumblr along with an entry for a Fontcest Fanfic Contest on Tumblr.

Today, Papyrus and Sans were celebrating.  
  
Sans laughed as he and Boss were eating dinner. Today was a really nice day. Both were enjoying their day off from work, which was saying a lot. The Underground was a very dangerous place to live in, where many did not live long. This was a world of survival of the fittest ruled by brute strength or sheer wit, while very few had both. As they sat at the table, they both knew that the other wouldn’t be here if not for the ingenious plan of Sans.  
  
Three years ago to this day, Sans had come up with the clever trick to make sure that his safety would be set. Even though it was against Papyrus's wishes, he couldn't deny that his brother's plan was very clever. In their world, weaker monsters with little HP were often the first to be killed in order to raise a stronger monsters LV. There were even hunts dedicated to hunting down monsters with lower LVs, most of those monster never survived longer than a few days, and those that did would be captured for slavery or thrown into pits to fight for others amusement. In order for these weaker monsters to survive, they would submit themselves to other stronger monsters for protection and safety in exchange for their servitude. Unfortunately, even then the weaker monsters were helpless to their owners’ abuse and more often than not, died by their masters’ hands.  
  
Papyrus hated the very thought of having Sans as a slave. He was his brother, not his property. Although Papyrus had to admit it, Sans was extremely clever in his plan to be his slave. Papyrus was a very distinguished monster, feared by many. Sans, on the other hand, had only one measly HP, a monster who should have been dusted a long time ago. Sans knew that because his brother is powerful, being owned by him promised that nobody would ever dare try to kill him. His little EXP was not worth the wrath they would face the moment that Papyrus would show them if they did succeed in ending Sans life. But that wasn’t the only thing that had him so worried, no it was something else entirely in his opinion.  
  
The other was their first-year mark of their secret affair.  
  
Their romantic relationship, oddly enough, wouldn't have bothered anybody, regardless if they were brothers or not. It was common to see to see relations like that to blossom into something more when they lived in a world where there was very few who could be trusted.  
  
What made their relationship so taboo was by the very fact that Sans was seen as Papyrus's slave. The red collar around his neck was proof of it. It wasn't unusual for a monster who owned a slave to have a sexual relationship with their living property but to have an actual relationship where emotions were involved was what made their relationship so scandalous if anybody ever discovered it. No, this had to remain a secret, even if it meant treason. Whenever the two were seen out in public, Papyrus made sure to put on a spectacle in making everyone in Snowdin know why he was called “Boss”. But behind closed doors in the privacy of their home, their affections for one another could be shown.  
  
Nothing ever went beyond making out during the year, and both of them knew that today, there was going to be a high possibility that sex would finally be introduced to their relationship. It would make things feel more official. And Papyrus was nervous, knowing that Sans could see it written all over his face.  
  
“Boss, is everything alright?” Sans asked as he took a sip of the soda from the surface they found a few weeks back.  
  
“Just surprised, really,” Papyrus spoke.  
  
“About?”  
  
“Us.”  
  
Papyrus placed his hand over Sans. His brother was much smaller than him. Papyrus's hand could easily cover most of his ulna and radius with very little difficulty. Sans was born smaller than most other skeleton monsters, although he never really let it bother him. He used it to his advantage, just like how he would use his mind. It amazed Papyrus greatly at how capable Sans could take care of himself, rarely using his own magic to fight. Sans always was using his mind to think of ways of having his opponents hurting themselves.  
  
“Yeah, it's nice not having to get out of the house every once in awhile,” Sans flashed one of his smiles, letting his gold tooth gleam from the poor lighting in the kitchen.  
  
Papyrus agreed with a heavy sigh. Both of them behaved completely different when they were outside. Often times, because of how life in the Underground worked, Papyrus and Sans would have to be vicious to each other. So many horrible words would escape their mouths. So many times it would reach a physical point that both hated with a passion every time they would have to play out so many times, draining them by the end of the day. Both knew it was the roles they had to play if it meant survival. But no matter what, at the end of the day, when they were home alone and away from the public eye, their masks would be removed and they were finally allowed to express their love freely. Nobody could tell them that their romance was wrong. Nobody could judge them. They were alone in each others company.  
  
Sans laced his phalanges through with Papyrus's. It was a huge comfort. So long as he held his brother's hand, everything was alright. There was nothing that could keep his spirits low so long as Papyrus was with him.  
  
Both skeletons closed the gap between each other, pressing their skulls together breathing in the moment. Papyrus leaned in, softly, kissing Sans. Sans parted his mouth enough to let the large ecto-tongue out, moaning lightly into their kiss. Papyrus lifted Sans up, not wanting to break away from their tender kiss. They made their way from the kitchen to their living room, their focus only on each other as they made it to their couch.  
  
Both playfully continued their never ending stream of kisses, mixing it up with the occasional nibble around the jaw-line. Papyrus felt his hands travel across Sans body, feeling every cracked bone under his jacket and shirt. Papyrus was pleased with the small sounds Sans made instinctively from the touches. Sans mind was spinning as he was left breathless against his brother.  
  
“Sans?” Papyrus whispered, his voice as soft as velvet.  
  
“Yeah, Boss?”  
  
“Are we going to go all the way?”  
  
“If you want,” Sans spoke sweetly.  
  
“I do, but,” Papyrus blushed.  
  
If the public eye had seen the way Papyrus and Sans spoke, they would have been struck dumb. The Papyrus they knew seemed to have an almost kind sound to his voice, even if it sounded harsh with the baritone melodies he had. He didn't sound like the Great and Terrible Papyrus, the mighty monster killer for the King's Royal Guard. But there he was, his voice almost unsure of what to do next.  
  
“But?”  
  
“I've never had sex before, not even when I was in heat,” Papyrus admitted.  
  
“You're a virgin?” Sans chuckled, “that's adorable, Boss.”  
  
“Sans I fucking swear!” Papyrus was getting annoyed by his brother's teasing his inexperience.  
  
“Don't worry, Boss. I'll lead ya every step of the way.”  
  
Sans slowly took Boss's hands in his, having them lead to his body as he allowed Papyrus to pass his hands over his body delicately. Papyrus found himself removing Sans jacket, revealing the long sleeved turtleneck he was wearing. Papyrus sighed deeply as he began carefully removing every article of clothing Sans had on, thrilled to see his naked bones before him. Every single one of them was beautiful. It didn't matter to him how cracked many of those bones were, they were battle scars of Sans will to survive. They were proof of his loyalty in staying by Papyrus's side no matter what. Papyrus found himself kissing those cracked spots, feeling that some ran deeper than others. Sans let out a hushed moan as he soon felt Papyrus's tongue wash over him.  
  
Sans motioned for Papyrus to stop, the taller of the two skeletons stopped, unsure if he did anything wrong. Sans reassured his brother that everything was alright, kissing him on his forehead before he let his fingers travel over his master's body. Sans carefully began to remove Papyrus's leather jacket he always seemed to wear when he was on his time off. Papyrus was breathtaking. Papyrus was literally the perfect example of how a Skeleton Monster should look. He was tall, well built, almost as if he was the embodiment of perfection. It was silly to even imagine that a monster like Papyrus who was born with the gift of Aphrodite would be interested in somebody like Sans. But he was. And for Papyrus, Sans had a very beautiful body, almost child-like.  
  
It wasn't long before both skeletons were fully disrobed, their limbs entangled on the couch as they continued their session. It was liberating for both of them. Papyrus felt like his mind was going to go numb from the anticipation. They could feel their magic swirl within their pelvic regions, their penises quickly forming, knowing that soon their body would go through a whirlwind of pleasure.  
  
Papyrus looked at Sans, his penis glowed as it stood erect. He was a little taken aback at the size of Sans member. He wasn't expecting it to be large, considering that Sans wasn't a big monster to begin with, but he wasn't expecting Sans to be small either. He wasn't sure what to expect. He could see, however, that Sans was a good size for his height.  
  
Papyrus let his member rub over his brother's, Red let out a moan as ecto-flesh touched ecto-flesh. The warmth was inviting, letting his body twitch with pleasure. Sans grabbed onto Papyrus's hands, pulling him closer for a kiss. Papyrus, smiled, not wanting to disappoint him.  
  
Both didn't know how long they stayed like that, Papyrus's body hovering over Sans frame. But Papyrus parted from the kiss, smiling as he got off of the sofa as Sans pulled himself up to sit.  
  
“I want to try something,” Papyrus spoke, face flushed.  
  
Before Sans could say anything, Papyrus gave a small lick over the head of Sans penis. Sans let out a moan as he felt his body shake from ecstasy. Papyrus let his tongue dart around playfully as he soon began to suck the ecto-flesh. Sans felt his head roll back as he clutched the cushions. He was doing everything in his power to not thrust into his brother's mouth. He almost felt himself laughing at the thought of what others would think if they saw Papyrus like this with him. They would flip, shortly before killing both of them for doing this. It was a pleasant thing that they had their doors locked even when they were inside.  
  
With a wet pop, Papyrus let go of Sans penis, the phallic member glistened with Papyrus's slick magic from his mouth. Sans looked down, taking a hand to Papyrus's cheek, pressing it softly before going for another kiss. Sans loved kissing Papyrus and he was going to make sure that everything went right for his brother's first time.  
  
“Is there anything you want me to do?”  
  
“Can you blow me? You looked like you were enjoying it and I want to know how it feels,” Papyrus stated casually.  
  
Sans motioned for his brother to sit up on the couch while he got off. Sans head resting on Papyrus's lap as he let his hand glide over his cock. Sans let his tongue out as he began to press it against one of Papyrus's piercings, his eyes never leaving his gaze on his brother. Papyrus had his eyes shut as he let out a feeble moan, not expecting the feeling he was receiving. Sans smiled as he grew a little bolder, letting his tongue wrap around Papyrus's manhood, feeling it throb with excitement. Sans was smiling as he finally took in the head, working his way to the base of Papyrus's cock. Papyrus lost himself as he suddenly grabbed Sans head, thrusting himself in his older brother's mouth. Sans eyes widened in shock as his brother suddenly started thrusting into his throat. Sans felt himself becoming weak as he struggled to take in air, slapping his brother's knee in an attempt to get him to stop.  
  
As soon as Papyrus felt the slap on his knee, he stopped, taking his dick out of Sans mouth, a viscous thread connected him to his brother. Sans was coughing heavily as he tried to get air. As much as he liked it, he would have rather had a bit more of a warning.  
  
“Sorry, I kinda lost it,” Papyrus spoke sheepishly.  
  
“It's alright,” Sans smiled as he got back on the couch.  
  
He was on top of Papyrus, his tailbone grazing lightly at the side of his shaft. Sans was straddling Papyrus, a smile on his face as he began forming ecto-flesh around his hips. He wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly for Papyrus. He was his little brother and it was his responsibility to make sure that everything was as smooth as possible for him. Especially when Papyrus was always making sure that everything ran smoothly for him when they were outside in the world.  
  
“You ready?” Sans asked.  
  
Papyrus nodded, seeing Sans lift his hips enough to let Papyrus's tip touch his newly formed anus. Papyrus huffed out, surprised by the sudden warmth. This was it, he was going to go all the way with Sans. For a year they had been together, and even though it would get close to this, he would always chicken out. He was terrified to admit that it was because of his inexperience. From what his brother had boosted on, it seemed like he had been with others before. It was a little nerve-wracking. Even though Papyrus knew about sex and how it worked, in theory, he never had the practice. He knew full well that those two things were completely different. And that was what worried him. He was worried that he wouldn't be good enough. He was good at everything else, but this was something brand new to him.  
  
Sans rubbed his entrance with Papyrus's member, sighing as his lids were half closed. Sans lowered himself more, slowly letting himself sink into Papyrus's hard cock until he felt the tip inside. Sans let out a low howl as he continued to push more into it. Sans felt his legs shaking as he had Papyrus's penis go in deeper. Papyrus let out a moan as he grabbed the couch cushions. He wasn't sure if he was grabbing the cushions in order to brace himself, or if because the pleasure was so mind numbingly blissful that he might have forced Sans to completely sit on his dick. Just the little bit that he felt was amazing. He felt as if Sans ecto-flesh was hugging him tightly.  
  
It couldn't have come soon enough. It felt like a century had passed before Sans finally was able to sit fully with the erection in him. He was panting, feeling a little dizzy from the pleasure. Papyrus grabbed Sans hand, pressing it close to his face as he kissed each finger. Sans slowly began to grind on him. Sans moaned as he felt Papyrus thrusting slightly as Sans continued to grind. Papyrus was starting to lose it. His mind was spinning, feeling nothing but Sans.  
  
Papyrus smiled through his moans as he watched his older brother riding him. He looked as if he was being washed by a wave of bliss. The more the taller skeleton gazed upon him, the more he found him beautiful. Steadily, Papyrus had grabbed Sans, trying to change the position. Sans laughed as he kissed Papyrus, letting his younger brother take over. Sans could see that Papyrus was starting to get his confidence, letting him take over.  
  
Papyrus had Sans laying down on his back, pressing the tip of his member to Sans entrance. Sans squirmed slightly as he felt Papyrus go into him again, letting out another moan as Papyrus began to thrust into him. Shallow at first but slowly picking up speed. Sans felt as if his body were to dust from the pure bliss he was experiencing. Sans was just going crazy as he felt Papyrus hit his coccyx repeatedly.  
  
Papyrus let out a growl as he bit Sans shoulder, Sans clenched tightly as he felt himself orgasm, red magic streaming out of him as it hit both his chest and Papyrus's. Slowly, Papyrus pulled out, his member slick with their love. Papyrus blushed deeply, embarrassed at how short the act had been. So much had happened within the course of five minutes. He felt more disappointed in himself than anything else.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Papyrus sighed, “I've never done this before.”  
  
Sans laughed as he pulled Papyrus for a kiss, “Why do you say that?”  
  
“We finished faster than what we should.”  
  
“Boss, this probably isn't that bad for two virgins.”


End file.
